


Wolf in Green

by Spidershea



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Violence, Werewolf!Gon, this is NOT hisogon!, vampire!hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidershea/pseuds/Spidershea
Summary: Gon meets Hisoka while running away from hunters.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Hisoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Wolf in Green

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Vampire!Hisoka and Werewolf!Gon belong to burrowingdweller on tumblr.

Grass and sticks crunched under Gon’s feet as he ran through the forest. His small wolf form allowed him to maneuver around rocks and tree roots. 

The hunters only wanted his fur for decoration. They were a group of about five, each person owning a jacket made of wolf fur. They didn’t care how old the wolf was, though they mostly went after pups as they were less of a hassle. 

Just as he reached the end of the forest, Gon felt something hit his left hind leg. Blood started to pour out of the bullet wound. Gon whimpered but did his best to continue. 

“I got him!” One of the hunters shouted. 

When he stepped into the clearing he sensed one of the hunters behind him. The hunter picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Gon struggled, trying to get out of it. The hunter lifted his other arm, that was holding a muzzle close to Gon’s face. 

Big mistake. 

Gon lunged at the hunters arm and bit down hard. The hunter let go with a cry making Gon fall to the ground and injure his leg more. Another hunter came up beside him and kicked him hard in the stomach. 

The two hunters held him down as a third hunter came to muzzle him. The hunters put a sack over his head then tied a piece of rope around Gon’s neck to keep the sack in place. 

“Tell Leia and Hank we got it.” Gon heard a hunter say. 

If Gon were to transform into his half human half wolf form, they would just torture him until he was in his wolf form. Not to mention the two hunters still holding him down. 

Gon was becoming exhausted. The adrenaline was fading and the pain of the bullet wound was setting in. As he laid there he thought about Mito. The person who took care of him when his father left. 

His father. 

He wished to meet him one day and ask him why traveling was more important than his own son. 

“Did you hear that?” One of the hunters holding him down asked. Gon heard it. The sound of bushes moving and tree branches snapping. 

“Probably a deer.” 

“No. Its something else.” 

“Like what? A-“ 

“Vampire?” A sultry voice finished. 

The hunters immediately turned to see a pale man with dark red hair. He had a star on one cheek and a teardrop on the other. His golden eyes glanced at the hunters with a bored expression. He wore a fluffy white coat and a silver dress under it that exposed his collarbone and the top of his shoulders. 

The hunters grabbed their weapons and started to fire at the vampire. Hisoka dodged easily and ripped the throat out of the hunter closest to him before doing the same to the last two hunters. 

The sound of the hunters bodies hitting the forest floor was the last thing Gon heard before passing out. 

When he woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was not outside. Instead he was in a small wooden cabin that looked liked it hadn’t been used in years. The windows were covered by dark purple curtains that were torn at the bottom. 

Gon’s gaze traveled to the door. He knew if he transformed the bandages would rip. 

“Oh good. You’re awake.” Hisoka said as he entered the cabin. “I took care of the last two hunters while you were sleeping. You should be good to go whenever you feel like it.”

Gon stood up, doing his best to stay off his injured leg. Hisoka stepped out of the doorway as Gon stepped lightly towards the the door. When he exited the cabin he glanced back at Hisoka for a moment before making his way back home. 

Later that night Illumi, another vampire, came to see Hisoka. 

“You smell like dog.” Illumi complained when Hisoka opened the door. 

“And you smell like domestic violence but I don’t complain.”


End file.
